


Yorak and Shiro fuck

by Kelticmoon



Series: Explicit NSFW [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Come Eating, Demonspawn Bard Yorak (Voltron), Human Paladin Shiro (Voltron), Lots of Sex, M/M, Monsters & Mana (Voltron), Monsters & Mana AU (Voltron), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelticmoon/pseuds/Kelticmoon
Summary: Paladin Shiro gets seduced by demonspawn bard Yorak.That’s it. That’s the fanficTakes place after Storming the Castle
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Explicit NSFW [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821877
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Yorak and Shiro fuck

**Author's Note:**

> Yorak is a demonspawn; a race in Monsters & Mana that exist due to humans making pacts with any kind of demon (Basically a tiefling with stuff added because reasons). They often have the abilities of the demon the pact was made with and have the ability to sense demons, manipulate demons and undead, and often have what’s known as a demon form. 
> 
> Keith’s ancestors made a pact with a sex demon lord (basically a demon that is both succubus and incubus).  
> Takes place right after the end of my Monsters & Mana fic (Shiro and Keith kindof have their own private Monsters & Mana mini campaign when they return to their quarters afterward).

Shiro’s getting ready to turn in at the tavern he’s staying at. He's just returned from a successful mission to defeat the leviathan demon and avenge his master.  
Though, with the leviathan demon slain, now he’s without a mission.

He’s removed his paladin armor and replaced it with a tunic and a pair of breeches when he hears a knock at his door to the room he’s renting. He opens it and is surprised when he sees the purple demonspawn standing outside his door with his satchel and lute in hand.

“Yorak! What are you doing here so late?”

“Looking for you, Ser Paladin.”

Shiro steps back and lets the bard into the room.

“What can I do for you?”

“I wanted to ask you something.”

Yorak sets his satchel and lute in a chair by the hearth in Shiro’s room before removing his red bard coat and draping it over the same chair.

“Ask away,” Shiro tells him, trying desperately to look at the demonspawn’s face and not his bare chest clearly visible under the open front of Yorak’s tunic.

Yorak fidgets with the ends of the sash tied around his waist.

“Back when I was dying... you looked like you were afraid… why?”

Shiro looks at him and answers honestly.

“I was afraid I was going to lose you.”

“You were?”

Yorak looks so insecure… so unsure…

Shiro approaches the demonspawn.

“Yes. I know we’ve only just met a few days ago, but I feel like I’ve known you my whole life. I care about you. The idea of living without you scares me more than death.”

Yorak rushes forward and kisses the paladin on the lips. Shiro quickly recovers from his shock and returns the kiss.

After a while, they pull away.

“Is this okay?” Yorak asks him.

Shiro answers by pulling Yorak into another kiss, this one slow and sweet like poured honey.

Shiro stares breathlessly down at Yorak when they pull away and rest their foreheads together.

Yorak blushes a darker shade of purple as he looks away bashfully.

“I should… let you sleep…”

Shiro guides his face back to look at him.

“Sleep is the last thing on my mind right now…”

Shiro captures Yorak’s lips again and again as his hand slides under Yorak’s tunic to caress his abs, drawing a shuttering gasp from him.

“Stay…”

That’s all the invitation Yorak needs.

Yorak gently pushes Shiro back without breaking the kiss until he’s leaning back against the table with Yorak pressing in against him. Yorak wedges himself between the human’s legs and caresses the palms of his hands up the paladin’s body as their tongues dance.

They pull back for a second as Yorak pulls the human’s tunic off before their lips crash together once more. The heat that had been building between them for days finally explodes, setting fire to Shiro’s blood in a way he’s never felt before.

Yorak slides his hands up Shiro’s shirtless body, feeling the strong muscles of his chest.

“Gods, you’re hot…”

Shiro chuckles at the growl against his lips.

“And I’m all yours…”

Yorak tugs on the human’s breeches while curling his tail around Shiro’s leg.

Their kisses become more heated while Shiro slips his hand under Yorak’s tunic to brush the demonspawn’s nipple with his thumb. He’s rewarded with another shuttering breath. He repeats the motion a few more times and slips it off the demonspawn’s shoulders, revealing Yorak’s markings on his shoulders that match the ones on his face.

As Yorak slips his tunic off his arms, Shiro freezes when he sees the scars on Yorak’s front and sides that were hidden until now.

Ever perceptive, Yorak notices the change immediately.

“Shiro?”

Shiro looks up at Yorak before looking back at the scars that litter the other man’s body.

Yorak follows his line of sight and realizes.

“Oh those!”

Shiro looks at him.

“May I?”

Yorak nods.

“I trust you, Ser Paladin.”

Shiro runs his hands over them gently.

There are scars across his stomach and on his sides in addition to the two newest scars to the upper right of Yorak’s chest and dead center just under his heart, but the worst scars are on his back, scattered across the markings. Claw marks and switch marks alike crisscross his upper and lower back, but the worst by far is the scar in the middle of his back that marks the entry point for the scar on his chest beneath his heart.

“There are so many…”

“It’s all part and parcel of being a demonspawn that isn’t evil,” Yorak tells him with a shrug. “If it’s not regular folks attacking me for existing, its demons. There’s a reason I’m a hermit.”

Shiro gives him an intense look before kneeling down and pressing kisses into the scars over Yorak’s stomach.

Yorak shutters.

“Shiro…”

The paladin trails his lips up the demonspawn’s body to his chest to the newest scar under his heart where the leviathan nearly killed him.

“Than my new mission...”

Yorak shutters again at the breath against his skin.

“Will be… to protect you… from anyone… who would dare harm… such a beautiful creature… like you…”

“Shiro…”

Shiro kisses his way to one of Yorak’s dark purple nipples. Yorak gasps silently as Shiro takes it into his mouth. He licks and nibbles and sucks at it while gently caressing the other one with his thumb.

After a few minutes he switches to give equal attention to the other one.

Yorak shutters silently at the attention to his chest before guiding Shiro up to stand so they can kiss on the lips again. He presses the paladin back toward the table again before reaching down and loosening the human’s breeches. Yorak breaks the kiss long enough to shove him into a chair at the table. Yorak kisses his way down Shiro’s body until he’s kneeling between the paladin’s legs, stopping only to give attention to the other man’s nipples. Yorak wastes no time in pulling Shiro’s cock from his breeches before taking it into his mouth to suck.

Shiro hadn’t realized how much he wanted Yorak. He buries his fingers in Yorak’s hair as the demonspawn doubles down on him and in no time his cum is exploding into Yorak’s mouth.

The demonspawn swallows it all with a moan.

Shiro guides Yorak back up for a kiss. He loosens Yorak’s sash and breeches to free the demonspawn’s cock before sliding the pants down to just below his ass. While Yorak is distracted pulling his tail out of its hole in the breeches, he yelps in surprise when Shiro pulls him closer so suddenly, Yorak has to brace himself on the back of the chair.

Yorak stops Shiro before he can take the Yorak’s cock into his mouth. The look of confusion hurts, but Yorak feels like he should warn the human.

“You remember how my demon lineage grants me some of the abilities of a succubus?”

Shiro nods.

“I also have the abilities of an incubus; including the ability to enthrall and such with my cum; both orally and otherwise. I lied when I said the demon my ancestor made a deal with was a succubus. It was actually a Sex Demon Lord.”

Shiro raises an eyebrow at Yorak with even more interest.

“Was it now?”

Now it’s Yorak’s turn to be confused.

“Yes.”

Shiro slowly strokes Yorak’s dick with his hand.

“Did I ever tell you the reason why I was chosen to train as a paladin? The real reason.”

Yorak shivers at the motion as he looks down at Shiro.

“It… wasn’t because of your bright internal light?”

Shiro gives him another stroke.

“That’s just what I tell everyone and it’s not untrue. The real reason is because I’m actually a Nephilim.”

Yorak looks at Shiro with interest now.

“You’re part angel?”

“A small part, yes. Sex angel to be exact. I don’t have all of the abilities and I don’t have an angel form but I have a few.”

Yorak looks down at him intently.

“That means… not only can you keep up with me…”

“Your cum won’t enthrall me… at least, not like you’re thinking.”

Shiro licks a stripe on the underside of Yorak’s cock, drawing a moan.

“Besides…”

Shiro teasingly licks the tip.

“I’m already enthralled by you…”

Without another word, Shiro takes Yorak’s cock into his mouth.

Yorak gasps. That gasp quickly becomes a soft moan as he feels his cock get swallowed by the warm heat of Shiro’s mouth. Shiro gives Yorak an intense look as he slowly sucks on the tip of other man’s cock, earning him another moan. After a few moments, he takes the cock completely in his mouth.

“Sh…Shiro…”

Shiro takes his time drawing the cock in and out of his mouth, pulling off every now and then to tease the bard before swallowing him again. The demonspawn grips the Paladin’s shoulders as his hips buck in time to Shiro’s mouth. He closes his eyes against the pleasure coiling in his stomach as he moans. Shiro grips Yorak’s ass in his hands as he sucks.

“Shiro!”

Shiro tastes the precum of Yorak’s cock and immediately feels the effect Yorak was talking about.

For a normal human, it would feel like they were being put in a trance.

For Shiro however, it just feels like he had a sip of rejuvenation potion with just enough of an aphrodisiac to enthrall him while still giving him the ability to stop if he wanted to.

If he wanted to.

Which he doesn’t.

Shiro looks up into the demonspawn’s eyes intently as he doubles down on the demonspawn’s cock. Yorak cries out and fists his hands in Shiro’s hair as his release hits him. Yorak’s cum spurts down the paladin’s throat as he groans and swallows it down.

Yorak remembers himself in that moment as Shiro continues to suck on Yorak’s half hard cock still in his mouth.

Yorak pulls himself from the Paladin’s mouth and pushes Shiro back against the chair so he can pull his pants down the rest of the way. Yorak then straddles the human’s lap and kisses him again; hot and filthy.

Shiro groans into the kiss as he feels the full effects of Yorak’s cum start to take hold. With help from Yorak’s tail, Shiro pushes his breeches down and off without breaking the kiss. Their tongues dance as their hands roam each other’s bodies, feeling every inch of each other’s skin as Yorak rubs his cock against Shiro’s, which is quickly getting hard again. Shiro doesn’t want to stop kissing the demonspawn and it doesn’t feel like Yorak does either.

  
Shiro rubs his thumb against Yorak’s nipples, drawing a moan from him as Shiro rolls the dark purple bud between two fingers. Yorak closes his eyes and grinds against Shiro’s lap as he repeats the motion. Shiro drags his tongue across the demonespawn's skin to swirl around one of his nipples before taking it into his mouth. He repeats the motion with the other nipple. Yorak breaks their kiss with a shiver at the attention to his chest. As Yorak whimpers and squirms in Shiro’s lap, Shiro quickly notes how much he enjoys when his nipples are played with. Shiro wraps an arm around Yorak to hold him in place and continues his relentless assault on Yorak’s nipples. The reaction is incredible as he feels this beautiful creature writhe with pleasure in his arms; pleasure that he is giving him.

“Sh…Shiro… I want…”

Shiro feels Yorak’s hand on his dick and knows what he wants.

Shiro wordlessly moves the hand that isn’t keeping Yorak in place down to the cleft of the demonspawn’s ass, stopping only to give it a squeeze before pressing between them to the other man’s hole. Shiro groans against Yorak’s chest when his hand touches the slick coming out of Yorak’s ass; courtesy of his lineage no doubt. Slowly, Shiro presses a finger in, Yorak’s mouth dropping open in a silent moan as he does. Shiro stops his attention on the other man’s nipples to watch his face as Shiro finger’s him; first with one finger, then with two. Keith moves in time with Shiro’s hand until he’s fucking himself on Shiro’s fingers as Shiro fingers him open.

“You like that?”

Yorak nods.

After a while, Shiro lines his hard cock up with Yorak’s entrance before guiding it inside. Shiro groans and presses inside until Yorak is completely seated on Shiro’s cock. Yorak’s mouth drops open in a silent moan. Shiro’s eyes don’t leave the bard’s face as the demonspawn moves up and down on his cock so that he’s fucking himself with Shiro’s dick.

Emboldened, Shiro wraps an arm around Yorak again and resumes his attention to Yorak’s nipples. Yorak’s moans and whimpers as he struggles to focus enough to keep moving.

After a while, Shiro stops sucking on Yorak’s nipples and crashes their lips together. He adjusts his hold on the demonspawn so he can stand with him still inside the bard. He moves so he can lay the bard on the table beside them. Once Yorak is laying back on the table, Shiro starts to thrust hard and fast. Shiro resumes his assault on the demonspawn’s nipples with his mouth and relishes in the moans that are pouring out of the other man like the fluid between his legs. Shiro moans as Yorak’s claws dig into his arms and back.

Before long, Yorak cums again.

For the next two hours, the two men make love to one another on nearly every single surface of the room; routinely switching roles depending on their whims. Half the time Shiro was fucking Yorak, the rest of the time Yorak was fucking Shiro.

Finally, they end up in the bed.

As Yorak rides Shiro’s dick, the Paladin stares up at Yorak in awe as he starts to shimmer with red light. Soon, his demon form reveals itself.

It’s breathtaking.

His skin turns red that tapers to black on his hands and feet which now have claws, his horns grow a bit bigger, and his eyes become catlike. Extending from his back are a large, proud pair of red wings like a bat's. His tail turns solid red and wraps itself around Shiro’s leg as the other man rides him. Shiro can feel a shift in the demonspawn’s very aura, creating the illusion that the bed is on fire. It’s not of course, and even if it were, Shiro couldn’t even begin to bring himself to care. The very look Yorak gives him sets him aflame and Shiro wants nothing more than to be engulfed.

Shiro sits up and captures the demonspawn’s lips with his own. Their tongues dance as their bodies move together toward their climax. Shiro trails his lips down the demonspawn’s body to his now dark red nipple and takes it into his mouth. He feels Yorak’s claws on his back as he relentlessly sucks on the bud. He feels Yorak lean back and follows him until Shiro’s on top. Shiro re-positions himself without releasing Yorak’s nipple or pulling out.

Just like before, Shiro starts to thrust into him. However, this time Shiro keeps the thrusts agonizingly slow and deliberate, almost worshiping. Coupled with Shiro’s assault to Yorak’s nipples, it’s the sweetest torture Yorak has ever felt as he feels his climax build slowly once more. The entire time, fire illusion spreads, making the entire room look like it’s on fire as Yorak moans Shiro’s given name.

“Please don’t stop…” Yorak moans desperately.

Shiro wouldn’t dream of it.

After several minutes of Shiro slowly fucking him, Shiro feels his own pleasure cresting and he can tell Yorak’s isn’t far behind. Yorak arcs his back and grips Shiro’s back as Shiro cums inside him. Even after he comes down, Shiro can tell Yorak still hasn’t cum.

Shiro rolls Yorak onto his stomach and presses a kiss into the bard’s shoulder before moving his body. Shiro holds Yorak’s tail out of the way before swiping his tongue over the other man’s hole. Yorak whimpers and immediately pushes back into Shiro’s face as he licks his own cum from the other man’s hole. Soon Shiro pushes his tongue inside.  
Yorak moans and grips the sheets with his claws as Shiro pleases him. His whole body starts to tremble and shake. Soon the demonspawn tenses beneath him and moans as he cums, ribbons of cum spilling on the sheets instead of inside Shiro.

Shiro doesn’t stop until Yorak is boneless on the bed, panting as he catches his breath. Immediately, the flames disappear as though they were never there. Slowly, his demon form fades.

As Shiro starts to feel the side effects of Yorak’s cum wear off, he quickly retrieves the cloth from the room’s wash basin and wipes himself and Yorak clean, as well as the spot on the bed. After returning the cloth, he crawls into bed beside Yorak and pulls the demonspawn in his arms.

Soon the pair quickly drifts off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t get to showcase Keith’s demon form in the M&M fic so here we go.


End file.
